As is common, various laboratory procedures require numerous pieces of equipment which are interconnected to serve one or more functions or to provide one or more procedure steps. Often, various tubular fluid flow connections are also required to supply fluids such as liquids or gases, or transfer or remove fluids from various stations in a laboratory equipment set-up. In addition, such tubular flow connections, e.g., tubes, hoses, etc., may also be utilized to supply vacuums and/or pressures to various stations in a laboratory equipment set-up.
Frequently, laboratory equipment set-ups are modified or assembled in a piece-by-piece fashion with various stations supported by an assortment of stands, e.g., ring stands and other support structures. Tubular fluid connections are lastly added to supported equipment utilizing any convenient pathway. Often, especially when utilizing flexible hoses to tubes, the tubular flow connections are not supported between their connected ends. When it is necessary to incorporate valves in such unsupported tubular flow connections it becomes a problem to operate the valves, especially when conducting procedures which preoccupy one of the operator's hands.
In order to allow an operator to operate a valve, e.g., stopcock valve, utilizing one hand, it has been known to secure such valves by mechanical fastening means. Heretofore, it has been known to utilize pipe clamps to secure and support such valves. A disadvantage in utilizing pipe clamps is that pipe clamps are generally attached to a support by means of screws or bolts and therefore do not allow for easily securing and removing valves.
The present invention provides for a convenient means to easily secure and remove valves in laboratory equipment set-ups.